Goodbye or not?
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Erano trascorsi tre anni dalla fine della guerra contro Shiva e il Tenkuukai era risorto a nuova vita. Finalmente, si poteva vedere la luce della gioia sui volti dei suoi abitanti. Sospirò. Certo, era contento di una tale, splendida situazione, ma non riusciva a condividere totalmente la felicità dei suoi compagni.


I delicati raggi della luna illuminano di riflessi argentei le foreste del Tenkuukai e, di tanto in tanto, risuonavano nel silenzio i richiami degli animali notturni.

Un leggero vento accarezzava le chiome degli alberi, che ondeggiavano lievi, quasi lusingate da quel tocco tenue.

-Ten Oh Hyuga, seduto sotto un albero, fissava incantato lo spettacolo.

\- Beate loro … Non devono vergognarsi ... - mormorò il giovane Hachibushu, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Erano trascorsi tre anni dalla fine della guerra contro Shiva e il Tenkuukai era risorto a nuova vita.

Finalmente, si poteva vedere la luce della gioia sui volti dei suoi abitanti.

Sospirò. Certo, era contento di una tale, splendida situazione, ma non riusciva a condividere totalmente la felicità dei suoi compagni.

E conosceva anche troppo bene la causa di una tale, inusuale amarezza.

 _Ryu – Oh – Ryoma._

-Perché non è rimasto tutto come era prima? - sussurrò. Fino a poco prima dell'arrivo di Shurato e Gai, il loro legame era sempre stato chiaro.

Certo, avrebbero entrambi perso la vita l'uno per l'altro, ma il suo cuore era legato a Nara Oh Renge, la loro compagna negli Hachibushu, e Ryoma aveva dato il suo amore a Matsuri.

Tutto era limpido, come il cielo del Tenkuukai.

\- E invece no … - sussurrò il giovane e si raccolse le gambe contro il petto. Le battaglie contro Raitei Indra e contro Shiva, dea della distruzione, avevano rafforzato la loro amicizia e, per lui, tale legame si era tramutato in qualcos'altro.

 _Amore._

Con suo doloroso stupore, si era accorto di essersi innamorato del suo amico d'infanzia.

Tante volte le sue notti erano state tormentate da sogni assai poco casti, durante i quali le mani e le labbra di Ryoma lo facevano gemere di piacere.

Anelava a sentire il corpo, forte e possente, del suo compagno sul proprio…

\- Non serve a niente che io mi tormenti così...- sospirò. Quella voluttà durava il tempo di una notte e il risveglio aveva un sapore amaro.

La realtà gli rammentava il legame sentimentale e matrimoniale che intercorreva tra il suo migliore amico e sua moglie.

Strinse i pugni e, a stento, trattenne un singhiozzo. Quante volte, nel corso di quei lunghi e tristi giorni, aveva dovuto fingere una felicità che non provava?

Voleva liberarsi di quel peso opprimente, ma il suo codice morale gli impediva una simile azione, gravida di conseguenze.

Non aveva nessun rancore contro Matsuri, ma il suo cuore si struggeva di gelosia, quando vedeva lei e Ryoma che si baciavano o accarezzavano…

Avrebbe voluto essere lui il destinatario di quelle manifestazioni d'affetto.

Ma, per quanto fosse triste e doloroso, doveva accettarlo.

Matsuri era la moglie di Ryoma ed era giusto che lui le dedicasse simili, splendide attenzioni.

Con lentezza, si avvolse il mantello attorno alle spalle, come se volesse difendersi da un freddo inesistente. La sua razionalità capiva bene la situazione, ma il suo cuore, così egoista, non lo accettava.

E, per questo, aveva scelto di allontanarsi da loro e di viaggiare nelle zone più remote del Tenkuukai.

Certo, era stato egoista da parte sua abbandonare tutti, ma, se non si fosse allontanato, avrebbe corso il rischio di diventare matto.

E aveva il diritto di preservare l'integrità della sua mente.

Il giovane sospirò e, con calma, si alzò. Aveva bisogno di camminare, l'inattività lo avrebbe portato a rievocare ricordi assai tristi e troppo freschi…

Per alcuni minuti, il giovane camminò, dirigendosi verso l'interno della foresta.

Ad un tratto, si fermò, strinse la shakti e guardò a destra e a sinistra. Il suo orecchio aveva captato un lieve rumore di passi, simili a quelli di un felino durante la caccia.

Qualcuno lo stava seguendo, ma quali erano le sue intenzioni?

Era un ashura?

Ma quei demoni non erano scomparsi con la fine di Shiva?

Qualche istante dopo, un raggio di luna attraversò la cortina di foglie della foresta e illuminò la figura imponente di Ryoma.

Hyuga, vedendo l'amico, arretrò d'un passo e strinse con forza la mano attorno alla shakti, come un naufrago. Certo, era felice che non ci fosse alcun pericolo, ma non voleva vederlo.

Ryoma, anche se non per colpa sua, era la causa delle sofferenze che, da tanto tempo, stringevano il suo cuore in una morsa d'acciaio.

 _Eppure, perché si erano incontrati?_

Ryu O fece per parlare, ma, dinanzi alla reazione del compagno, si zittì. Hyuga non sembrava felice di vederlo…

Non lo guardava e non capiva la ragione di quella tristezza.

 _O forse non desiderava capire._

 _Ma cosa doveva comprendere?_

Con passo lento, si avvicinò a Hyuga e, con dolcezza, gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle.

\- Perché non ti presenti più al Tenkuuden?- domandò con voce gentile. Certo, quell'allontanamento così improvviso aveva provocato in lui rabbia, ma poi aveva riflettuto e aveva compreso che il suo migliore amico aveva una ragione assai seria per desiderare la solitudine.

 _Ma quale era?_

 _Aveva a che fare con lui?_

Per questo, con il consenso degli altri Hachibushu e di Laksu, aveva deciso di andare a cercarlo da solo.

Aveva fiducia che il loro legame non sarebbe stato distrutto da niente, dopo le tragedie di tre anni prima.

Forse, gli avrebbe aperto il suo cuore.

Hyuga alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi cerulei si persero negli occhi di cobalto dell'amico. Quanto avrebbe voluto scorgere in quelle meravigliose iridi l'amore che Ryoma provava per Matsuri.

Certo, Ryoma era preoccupato per lui, ma il suo affetto, per quanto intenso e profondo, non travalicava i confini di una sincera e duratura amicizia.

\- Non sono affari che vi riguardano.- rispose e, con un gesto brusco, allontanò le mani dell'amico dalle sue spalle. Certo, il suo corpo anelava a quel contatto, ma non poteva seguire i suoi desideri.

Se si fosse lasciato sopraffare dai suoi istinti, sarebbe avvenuta una catastrofe.

Il più grande, per alcuni istanti, tacque, stupefatto. Non riusciva a capire le ragioni della rabbia del suo migliore amico…

Sembrava disprezzare il contatto fisico tra di loro e non capiva perché.

 _Cosa gli aveva fatto?_

 _Oltre alla rabbia, nei suoi occhi scorgeva dolore._

 _Cosa angosciava il suo compagno?_

 _Perché non gli permetteva di aiutarlo?_

Hyuga sospirò e, con un gemito, si lasciò cadere al suolo, tenendosi la testa tra le mani. Di certo, quella reazione stizzita non aveva diminuito le perplessità di Ryoma, ma, in quel momento, era stato sopraffatto dalla paura del desiderio che da tanto, troppo tempo, correva in tutto il suo corpo, come lava incandescente.

Non voleva fare azioni di cui era sicuro che si sarebbe pentito.

E, spinto da questa sua angoscia, si era lasciato andare ad un comportamento insensato.

\- Che cosa hai? - domandò Ryoma, stupito e preoccupato, e fece per avvicinarglisi.

\- Non avvicinarti!- strillò il più giovane e strinse con forza gli occhi. Avvertiva il forte desiderio di piangere, ma neppure quella consolazione gli era concessa.

Perché, dinanzi a Ryoma, stava perdendo il suo autocontrollo?

Il guerriero più anziano si chinò, allungò il bracciò e gli sfiorò il viso. Certo, Hyuga gli aveva ingiunto di non toccarlo, ma quella disperazione gli trafiggeva il cuore.

Erano amici da tanto tempo e spesso si erano sostenuti a vicenda.

Perché doveva essere diverso?

In quel momento, desiderava fargli sentire la sua vicinanza e il suo affetto.

Hyuga, sentendo il tocco dell'amico, girò la testa, gli sfiorò le guance con le mani e lo baciò. No, non poteva più frenare quel desiderio che da tanto, troppo tempo, lo consumava.

Il profumo di Ryoma, così intenso e penetrante, annebbiava i suoi sensi.

E gli piaceva il sapore di quelle labbra sulle proprie..

Qualche istante dopo, Ten O Hyuga scostò il compagno da sé. Non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva fatto.

Aveva baciato il suo migliore amico, senza il suo consenso.

 _E gli era piaciuto._

 _Sarebbe stato disposto a tutto pur di risentire quelle labbra magnifiche._

 _-_ No … Non posso restare qui accanto a te … - mormorò e, con un movimento brusco, si alzò e fece per allontanarsi. Quel bacio, per quanto lieve e delicato, aveva frapposto fra di loro un abisso, che nulla avrebbe potuto colmare.

Ormai, solo la solitudine sarebbe stata la sua compagna.

\- Hyuga, fermati! - tuonò la voce di Ryoma.

Quasi spaventati dal tono deciso del giovane, decine di uccelli si alzarono in volo, emettendo lunghe strida lamentose.

L'Hachibushu del ghiaccio si bloccò e si irrigidì, come un fascio di corde. Era giunto il momento della resa dei conti.

Ryoma lo avrebbe ricoperto di disprezzo e odio, ma qualsiasi dolore era meglio di quell'angosciosa incertezza.

Anzi, il suo amico meritava la chiarezza,

Un sospiro fluì dalle sue labbra e, lento, il giovane si girò.

Per un po' di tempo, il silenzio, rotto solo dal forte soffio del vento, calò tra i due giovani.

Ryoma rifletteva. Quando Hyuga lo aveva baciato, lo stupore gli aveva impedito qualsiasi reazione.

 _Aveva sempre creduto che il suo amico fosse innamorato di Renge e che, presto, l'avrebbe sposata._

 _Quando i suoi sentimenti erano mutati?_

 _Perché non si era accorto di niente?_

 _In quegli istanti, gli sembrava di avere uno sconosciuto davanti a sé._

\- Hyuga … Da quanto tempo provi questi sentimenti per me?- domandò. Gli pareva una domanda stupida, eppure sentiva il bisogno di conoscere la realtà nei suoi dettagli più insignificanti.

L'altro spalancò gli occhi, costernato. _Ryoma non sembrava arrabbiato._

 _Il suo volto, per quanto serio, non era distorto dal disgusto, ma esprimeva un forte desiderio di chiarezza._

 _O forse era una sua fuggevole impressione?_

\- Un anno e mezzo. La guerra contro Shiva è finita tre anni fa, ma solo un anno e mezzo dopo mi sono accorto di amarti. Ho passato decine di notti a tormentarmi, perché tu eri innamorato di Matsuri … Desideravo per me quelle attenzioni che davi a lei e fingevo di farmi bastare la tua amicizia… Non volevo impedirti di essere felice con lei, ma, quando ti sei avvicinato, non ce l'ho più fatta … Sono stato un debole, mi dispiace...- confessò, un sorriso malinconico sul viso.

Il custode della shakti del drago tacque. Quelle parole di Hyuga avevano rischiarato la sua mente.

 _Hyuga lo amava da tanto tempo e, per rispetto verso il suo legame con Matsuri, aveva celato le proprie emozioni._

 _Per quanto tempo aveva combattuto contro quel sentimento?_

 _Non poteva odiarlo, ma non era giusto nemmeno mentirgli._

 _La purezza di tale amore era degna di rispettosa sincerità._

-Hyuga… Perdonami, ma io non potrò mai renderti felice come meriti. - si rammaricò l'Hachibushu più anziano.

L'altro, per alcuni istanti, tacque, incapace di parlare. Ryoma non sembrava schifato dalla sua dichiarazione d'amore.

 _Anzi, era dispiaciuto per la situazione creatasi tra di loro._

 _Il suo amico non gli stava mentendo!_

Hyuga, d'istinto, si rilassò. Quella dichiarazione lo rasserenava, perché Ryoma gli aveva detto che non lo disprezzava.

 _E questo era per lui splendido._

 _Il loro legame non era stato distrutto._

 _Tuttavia, sapeva di non potere restare._

 _Non poteva rischiare di compiere altre sciocchezze._

Prese la shakti, che era caduta sul terreno, e la consegnò all'amico.

\- Custodiscila tu … Io ormai non ne sono più degno. - gli chiese, triste. L'impeto del dolore si era attenuato, ma sapeva che presto sarebbe ritornato.

 _Non avrebbe mai più rivisto i suoi amici._

 _Con che coraggio avrebbe potuto considerarsi un Hachibushu?_

 _Si era macchiato di una cosciente mancanza di rispetto verso di loro, solo per soddisfare le sue brame._

Ryoma aprì la bocca per parlare, ma poi la richiuse. Non era d'accordo con la scelta del suo amico, ma ne comprendeva le ragioni.

 _Rispettava così tanto la purezza del loro gruppo che preferiva condannarsi alla solitudine, pur di non compiere altri atti inconsulti._

 _Aveva sbagliato, ma questo suo proposito mostrava l'inalterata purezza del suo cuore._

\- Cosa dirò a Laksu e agli altri? - domandò, la voce tremante di dispiacere.

Hyuga ridacchiò, amaro. Sapeva bene che, agli occhi dei suoi amici, la sua decisione sarebbe apparsa folle, assurda, incomprensibile.

 _Eppure, era un suo preciso dovere._

\- Di' loro che mi sono macchiato di una grave colpa e ho bisogno di ritrovare me stesso … - lo pregò dolcemente l'altro.

Ryoma sospirò e annuì.

\- Farò quanto tu mi hai chiesto. E custodirò la tua shakti.- lo rassicurò.

Hyuga tentò di parlare, ma le parole morirono in un triste singhiozzo.

Qualche istante dopo, si girò e, rapido come un felino, si allontanò nell'oscurità della foresta.


End file.
